1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable display device having a structure capable of preventing excessive temperature rise of a light source of the portable display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, conventional flat panel display (FPD) devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and light emitting displays (LED), may have a reduced weight and volume and low power consumption, as compared to a cathode ray tube (CRT) display device. Accordingly, flat panel displays may be more readily employed in portable display devices, such as cellular phones, portable digital assistors (PDAs), portable TVs, and so forth.
A conventional portable display device may include a non-emissive display panel, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD). A conventional LCD may include a LCD panel, a backlight assembly with a light source, a light guide plate, and a mold frame for supporting the light source. Both the light guide plate and the mold frame may prevent light leakage.
However, conventional formation of the light guide plate and the mold frame around the light source may inhibit sufficient dissipation of heat generated by the light source and, thereby, trigger excessive temperature increase of the light source. An increased temperature of the light source may overheat elements positioned adjacent to the light source, e.g., portions of the LCD panel, circuits for driving the LCD panel, circuit components of the light source, and so forth, and thereby, cause deterioration of the adjacent elements.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a portable display device having a structure capable of maintaining an ambient temperature of the light source or minimizing a temperature increase thereof.